No se si quiero olvidar
by mar0000aim0000
Summary: La puerta se había cerrado tras Link, quedando aprisionados en la habitación de la chica. Link acercándose cada vez más y ella alejándose a la par.


He aqui un "pequeño" Oneshot de mi pareja favorita de the legen of Zelda. :) inspirado en el fic de **Zelink Forever Love: _mi diosa_**.

Aclaraciones:

- Dialogo

- "Pensamientos"

* * *

><p><strong>No se si quiero olvidar.<strong>

* * *

><p>Dieciocho años.<p>

Dieciocho años siendo un total holgazán; Dieciocho años durmiéndose en clases – involuntariamente por supuesto, no era su culpa quedarse dormido. -; Dieciocho años de despertares abruptos; Dieciocho años de regaños y abrazos.

Dieciocho años de golpes, travesuras y miradas cómplices; Dieciocho años de amistad y compañerismo; Dieciocho años con esa chica en su vida; Dieciocho años conociéndola, a ella: a Zelda.

- ¡Link! ¡Despierta! - Grito Zelda por enésima vez en todo el día, pensaba que ya después de una buena ducha con agua fría en la mañana su amigo se despabilaría por completo… Que equivocada que estaba.

Nuestro héroe se encontraba sentado en la última banca de la sala de clases y junto a él se encontraba su inseparable amiga – Lo cual no agradaba a muchos -. Él estaba totalmente encorvado sobre la mesa, utilizando sus brazos como almohada y su cabeza ladeada a la izquierda ignorando a su amiga de la infancia total y completamente dormido aprovechando que su mandona amiga estaba distraída con las, en sus propias palabras, aburridas clases.

Lamentablemente la clase ya se había terminado.

Link, el holgazán, dio un pequeño e imperceptible gruñido de molestia a su amiga y se acurruco mas en sus mismos brazos mientras presionaba aún mas sus ojos cerrados, negándose a levantarse.

- Ah, con que esas tenemos. – Murmuró Zelda, más para si que para Link y se levanto con cuidado, procurando no moverlo demasiado y salió del salón.

Inmediatamente link pensó que se había librado de… caminar a su habitación, porque, además de ser holgazán era muy descuidado. Ignoraba la fecha y no sabia las actividades físicas o extraescolares no se ejecutaban ese mismo día.

- No quiero ir a las Clases de Defensa y Ataque. – murmuró malhumorado, "Cualquier cosa menos correr.", pensaba, mientras giraba su cabeza al lado derecho descansando su cuello.

Pasaron unos 3 minutos en completa paz, hasta que escucho pasos acercándose al salón. Sin moverse ni un milímetro y sin siquiera abrir sus ojos alzó sus puntiagudas orejas y simplemente escucho. Lo que el ignoraba era la habilidad nata de Zelda para el sigilo, "Casi parece una Sheika" había pensado link en una ocasión. Habilidad solo dada por la experiencia.

Zelda debía admitir que había cometido un ligero error, pero no era nada que no se pudiera arreglar. A cierta distancia de la sala de clases se quito las botas que usualmente llevaba y camino despacio, con cautela, sigilo y con el especial cuidado de no derramar el jarrón con agua que había ido a buscar a la cocina, alegando que un compañero lo necesitaba.

Se quedo en el marco de la puerta hasta que las orejas de su amigo bajaran de nuevo. Y lenta pero segura se fue acercando mientras levantaba el jarrón con ambas manos. Link, por el contrario, no se podía sentir más a gusto. Aunque eso no seria por siempre. Y lo sabía. Se preparo para lanzar un suspiro cansado del ajetreo mañanero. Inspiro una gran bocanada de aire.

Cuando de repente y sin aviso sintió el horrible frio del agua helada en su cabello, cuello y sobre todo, en su cara. Al instante dió un gran salto que no pudo ser acabado gracias a su cercanía con la mesa y a la silla que estaba usando. La silla callo hacia atrás mientras su rodilla impactaba con el filo de la mesa e inmediatamente sus manos la cubrieron; el grito no se hizo esperar.

- ¡AAAAAAAH! – Toda la escuela lo había oído, pero al reconocer esa voz, pues no le prestaron mucha atención. Eran cosa de todos los días.

Zelda casi cae del ataque de risa que tenia. Y aumentaba cuando veía a su amigo empapado saltando en un solo pie mirando hacia todos lados un tanto confundido por el agua en sus ojos. Pero tubo que serenarse, pues había lastimado a su amigo sin verdaderas intenciones.

Levanto la silla y se sentó en ella esperando que su amigo se serenara. Link, que aún no acababa de entender como había terminado en semejante situación cerró los ojos con fuerza y bajo un poco la pierna golpeada, dejando sus manos libre para limpiar su cara. Inmediatamente que abrió sus ojos – al fin - vio la figura de Zelda sentada en el puesto que el antes ocupaba, con una gran sonrisa. Y no pudo evitar sonreír también, después de todo, debió de esperárselo. Zelda nunca se rendía ante Nada. No se sentía para nada molesto para su propia sorpresa. Es que se la hacia simplemente imposible molestarse con ella.

- Siéntate aquí – Dijo Zelda dulcemente con un timbre en su voz que delataba una momentánea risa, mientras movía la silla a su lado para que el chico se sentara. – Lamento el golpe.

Zelda observo atentamente como su amigo cojeaba ligeramente y sintió un golpe en el pecho borrándose instantáneamente la sonrisa de su rostro. Tal vez se había excedido con su pequeña broma. Sus manos se juntaron sobre su regazo inconscientemente y esto fue notado inmediatamente por Link.

El chico se sentó con cuidado frente a su amiga sin quitar su vista de sus manos.

- No te preocupes, Zel – Dijo subiendo su mirada, clavándola en la azulada de ella – He pasado por cosas peores, ¿recuerdas?

Su propio comentario lo hizo reír, pero su compañera estaba muy ensimismada mirándolo, demasiado ocupada recordando como para acompañarlo, al dejar de reír su compañero ella misma regreso a la época en la que estaba. Agradeciendo que todo aquello hubiera terminado ya.

- Déjame ver tu rodilla – Dijo Zelda, mirando el lugar de la herida. Link solo obedeció sin chistar quitándose la bota de su pierna izquierda y subiéndose el pantalón todo lo que podía. – Bien, no se ve tan mal.

Sonrió mientras se arrimaba hasta el borde de su silla y se inclinaba un poco para observar mejor.

- Solo déjame- - Posó una de sus manos sobre el golpe y no pudo terminar de hablar.

- Aah… - Soltó link involuntariamente llamando la atención de Zelda. Parece que no estaba tan bien como se veía. – Tranquila, no me duele tanto, zel.

Zelda se irguió en la silla y la arrimó mas cerca de link, éste sintiéndose un poco cohibido quiso preguntar pero la chica no le dio la oportunidad.

- Sube la pierna, te daré un masaje – Le dijo con una sonrisa tranquila mirándolo a lo ojos momentáneamente.

Link, aun algo cohibido, volvió a obedecer sin decir una sola palabra y subió su pierna izquierda sobre el regazo de la chica, esperando que el tiempo pasara rápido, porque por alguna razón que no entendía para nada se sentía incomodo con la cercanía de su amiga. Pues para que exactamente su rodilla quedara sobre su regazo había tenido que acercarse a ella un poco más.

Eso ya tenia tiempo sucediendo, pero el prefería ignorarlo por completo. Y no necesitaba comunicarlo tampoco, el del problema era él y solo él.

Zelda comenzó un ligero masaje en su pierna subiendo un poco más su pantalón para mayor comodidad. Estaba al pendiente también de los quejidos del castaño, debía dolerle bastante. No pudo evitar sentir otra punzada en su pecho. No debió de haberle jugado esa broma. Prosiguió hasta que dejo de escuchar los quejidos del chico, pero no quiso detenerse.

Ya no se movía por culpa. Y ella lo sabía perfectamente. Sabía por qué se sentía tan contradictoriamente bien e incomoda; Sabia por qué, como, y de donde venia esa sensación, pero aún no estaba preparada para compartirla.

El masaje continuo y la atmosfera se hacia más y más tensa para Link, que se encontraba en un predicamento. Ya el dolor se había pasado hace rato, pero algo le impedía decírselo a ella, y es que era tan incomodo, tan… Relajante. Ambos ensimismados en su propio mundo, tan solo dedicándose a sentir.

Link cerró sus ojos y lanzó un suspiro que Zelda no pudo ignorar, ésta volteo a verlo. Vio su rostro relajado, tranquilo con ese flequillo rebelde cubriendo su frente y esos extraños pero curiosos sarcillos rojos que desde hace tiempo le veía usar. Admiro cada detalle: sus ojos lamentable, y a la vez, afortunadamente cerrados, su nariz, sus facciones masculinas… Sus labios, en donde se detuvo por un largo rato. Lentamente detuvo el masaje. Lo miro intensamente hasta que éste abrió los ojos. Y en ese momento lo único que vio link fueron los profundos, amables y a la vez tan salvajes ojos de su amiga. Ambos se quedaron ahí por lo que les pareció una eternidad y, sin darse cuenta, empezaron a acercarse.

Lentamente, segundo a segundo, minuto a minuto, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Su mirada se desvió a los labios de su compañero y amigo del alma nuevamente, sin creer realmente lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Gritándose y regañándose mentalmente que se fuera, que era un error. Link siguió los ojos de su amiga, se encontraba deseando lo indeseable; La tentación lo carcomía y su instinto le pedía a agritos que siguiera, pero su lado bueno y su alta moral le pedía y le suplicaba que se detuviera, que lastimaría a su mejor amiga. Que perdería su amistad para siempre.

Pero ninguno se detuvo. Link ladeo un poco su cabeza evitando que sus narices chocaran. Zelda ya había cerrado totalmente sus ojos. Sus manos se cerraban sobre la pierna del castaño, detuvo su acercamiento, esperando el último avance de parte de Link.

- Link… - Un suspiro anhelante salió de sus labios incitando al rubio a seguir.

- Zelda… - Suspiro su nombre en respuesta. Sus alientos se mesclaban, esa sensación hizo que ambos se sonrojaran levemente. Elevo su mano izquierda y posó el dorso de ésta sobre la mejilla derecha de la chica. Ésta levanto su mano derecha y la puso sobre la de él. Suplicándole que terminara con ese dulce sufrimiento. Que se unieran en un beso. Su primer beso.

Link ya había cerrado sus ojos. Estaba apoyado en su mano derecha sobre el borde de la silla, impulsándose muy lentamente para el gusto de su amo. Y su pierna izquierda se separaba de la otra mediante se acercaba. El momento era simplemente perfecto. Estaba algo oscuro por la hora y, casualidad, a alguien se le olvido encender las luces. Había frio flotando por el aire, pero eso era algo que ninguno de los dos sentía.

La dulce tortura estaba a punto de terminar, ambos sentían el sutil y dulce rose de su acompañante. Sintieron una descarga eléctrica por toda la espina dorsal.

Lamentablemente, no todo puede ser perfecto.

¡PUM!

El sonido de un trueno los saco del trance en el que se encontraban y, abriendo los ojos abruptamente, se separaron todo lo que podían. Jadeando. Cada cual mirando un punto de la habitación; Cada quien en sus propias mentes. Analizando lo que acababa de suceder tanto en sus mentes como en sus cuerpos.

Zelda, al reconocer y dar con el nombre de lo que le acababa de suceder, fue la primera en reaccionar. Bajo con cuidado la pierna de su amigo.

- Yo… Debo irme… Tengo algunas cosas que hacer en mi habitación. – Dijo Zelda, tal vez demasiado rápido como para que su amigo la entendiera, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba en esos momentos. Tan pronto como termino la oración se levanto con prisa y se fue casi corriendo a su habitación, subiendo apresuradamente las escaleras y azotando la puerta al entrar. Supo que choco con alguien al atravesar el pasillo hacia su cuarto, pero le importo muy poco.

Ya cuando se hubo encontrado en la seguridad de su alcoba se recostó en la misma puerta que había azotado y se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el frio suelo. Abrazó sus rodillas y hundió su rostro en ellas dejando salir las lagrimas que hace rato querían ver la luz. Pensando que, probablemente, su amistad con link se había terminado; Que las noches en vela intentando suprimir ese sentimiento habían sido en vano; Que él nunca la vería de la misma manera.

- "Link… Lo siento." – Pensó en medio de su desdicha.

Mientras tanto, nuestro Héroe se sentía igual o de peor manera que Zelda. Sentado aún con la vista perdida. Pensando en lo que casi había echo. Lo obvio que hubiera resultado para cualquiera: Una gran falta, no solo en la escuela por ser la hija del director, sino para el universo mismo por ser la mismísima encarnación de la Diosa.

- Se había atrevido a besar – Casi – a la encarnación de la Diosa Hylia. Tenias que ser un completo idiota para hacer una cosa así. Si, o una persona realmente valiente.

Estaba total y completamente seguro de que ella lo odiaba por su atrevimiento. Le había faltado el respeto a la que consideraba su más grande amiga en todo el mundo, era un maldito desgraciado. Aprovechándose de su situación dejo que se acercara para aprovechar el momento.

Quiso simplemente patearse y darse una paliza.

- "Le pediré a Vilán ese favor, de seguro me mata." - Pensó Link con resentimiento hacia él mismo, odiándose profundamente por el atrevimiento que acababa de cometer. En medio de sus cavilaciones su cabeza daba vueltas por la habitación, con sus ojos vacios de emoción y su boca entreabierta mirando y rememorando muchas cosas que allí mismo acontecieron, intentando, en vano despejar su mente.

Hasta que encontró algo realmente interesante en las puertas del salón.

Esas no serán… - Se dijo en voz alta, observando a las solitarias botas de trabajo que se encontró en la puerta. Sentando en donde estaba las tenia de frente. Entonces pensó en devolvérselas a su legítima dueña, total sería su última oportunidad para disculparse como debía hacerlo y verla por última vez. Por que después de eso, de perder a la única persona que le ataba a esas tierras y sobre todo en tan malos tratos, se iría definitivamente. Exploraría el mundo. No tenía porque quedarse y aguantar sus silencios.

- "No… No quiero eso." - Pensó desesperado mientras se acomodaba el pantalón y se ponía la bota que le faltaba – "Arreglaré esto. No quiero perderla a ella también."

Después de todo era cierto. Zelda era todo lo que tenía: Lo más preciado que poseía. No iba a perderla tan fácil por un maldito error suyo. La determinación brillo en sus ojos incluso más fuerte que otras veces. Haciendo acopio de fuerzas se levanto y flexiono varias veces su pierna izquierda, notando que el masaje que le había dado Zelda había dado frutos. Se sonrojo momentos después de pensar en eso. Ignorando esto, alegando el fuerte calor que hacia se acercó a la puerta y tomó ambas botas con una mano, notando lo pesadas que eran para una chica como Zelda.

- Bueno, ella siempre me sorprende. – Se dijo en voz alta levantando las botas hasta que quedaron directamente frente a sus ojos. – Se las llevare y me disculpare por todo. Le diré que lo olvide.

El problema radicaba en que el no podría olvidarlo, le dolía el hecho de que Zelda se enojara por hacer algo así. Y lo peor de todo: No sabía por qué se sentía así. Zelda era su amiga de la infancia: era como su hermana. La amaba, si y quería protegerla de cualquier cosa… pero, esta era una sensación diferente.

Link comenzó a caminar, por suerte las escaleras estaban cerca. Subió siete escalones con cuidado y precaución, no quería caerse. Se detuvo. Tenía una extraña contradicción en su pecho: Quería ir a disculparse y terminar con el asunto, pero a la vez no quería llegar y tener que decirle que olvidara ese momento tan mágico que él había experimentado en carne propia.

Otro escalón. Al rememorar ese momento mágico de nuevo de repente vio la sonrisa de Zelda en un antiguo recuerdo. Y algo se encendió dentro de su corazón. Una llama, una luz que lo hacia sentir muy cálido y tranquilo, pero que a la vez le hacia sentir inseguridad y dolor. Otro escalón. Pensó en todos esos maravillosos años junto a ella siendo la misma su centro y su soporte.

- "¡Demonios! Si ella no me hubiera despertado ese día, No seria caballero." – Pensó con ira sobre si mismo, bajando su mirada al suelo y cerrando sus ojos, llamándose idiota por su despiste. – "Todo lo que soy se lo debo a ella. De no ser por ella… Yo…"

Otro escalón.

- "Necesito agradecerle por todo, necesito disculparme con ella." – Pensó subiendo otros 4 escalones más. – "Tengo tantas cosas que decirle"

Se detuvo de nuevo, tan solo faltándole unos cuantos escalones mas. Y entonces supo, que no todas esas cosas se las podía decir en un día. Que necesitaba mucho tiempo para decírselas. Que no podía separarse de ella porque simplemente su mente no podía pensar en una vida sin ella a su lado.

Termino de subir los escalones con la mirada gacha. Apretó su agarre en las botas y con paso lento pero decidido caminó a la que sería la habitación de Zelda que muchas otras veces había visitado. Se encontró con Grusi en medio del pasillo y le rogo con la mirada que se fuera. Un trueno sonó fuertemente en los pasillos de la academia. Grusi entendió el mensaje y se fue directo a salida norte de la academia, después de todo Pipit la estaba esperando.

Miro con decisión la puerta frente a él dispuesta a tocarla.

Zelda había pasado rato llorando tras su puerta, pero, no tenia caso llorar. Ya lo había perdido, de seguro la odiaba por ser de esa manera tan… Tan poco digna de una Diosa. Había dejado de llorar y tan solo miraba el techo de su habitación desde su cama, con una mirada vacía y sin emoción alguna. Pensando tal vez en el futuro que nunca podrá ser y segura de que nunca podría vivir sin su mejor amigo. Definitivamente se iría del lugar a vivir en las tierras inferiores de forma definitiva. Ya las cosas estaban arregladas después de todo. Ya habían algunas casas terminadas, fácilmente podría irse.

Se sentó inmediatamente después de ese pensamiento. Si, lo había decidido hace mucho tiempo, el irse i vivir independientemente con los pies sobre la tierra y la vista en el infinito cielo, pero definitivamente no por las razones que la movían en ese momento.

Se levanto, dispuesta a darse un baño, después de todo lo acontecido ese día. Eso la relajaría y le ayudaría a encontrar una solución a su difícil situación. Tomó sus cosas y volteo al escritorio por simple reflejo, donde siempre observaba – antes de salir - ese hermoso Neburí tallado en madera que su mejor amigo le había regalado. Y no pudo evitar contemplarlo por largo rato, pensando en una pequeña posibilidad de que, tal vez y solo tal vez, link no la viera mal, sino que entraría por esa puerta la tomaría en brazos y…

- "No te hagas ilusiones, tonta" – Se dijo Cruelmente mientras un trueno sonaba en la lejanía. Calificando esa posibilidad como, simplemente: Imposible. Girando sobre sus talones y mirando la puerta por la que había entrado y colocando su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta un recuerdo rápido la embargó.

Recordó que no traía zapatos y que los había dejado en la sala de clases.

- "Los buscaré luego…" – Pensó, y sin vacilar ni un segundo abrió la puerta. Lo que vio la dejo en shock por un minuto.

Y su amigo no se quedo muy atrás. Con la mano en alto como si fuera a tocar la puerta y los ojos como platos mirando a su ahora anfitriona. Lo más disimuladamente que pudo bajo su mano, apretó el agarre en la otra y le ofreció los zapatos bruscamente.

- ¡Toma! T-Te p-p-pertenece. – Dijo entrecortadamente el castaño, sin entender la razón real de su tartamudeo. – Y-Yo…

Zelda lo escucho balbucear muchas cosas sin sentido por largo rato y también vio sus botas prácticamente en su cara, pero simplemente no se podía mover. Lo que estaba pasando estaba fuera de su entendimiento. ¿Qué hacia Link ahí si ella le desagradaba? ¿Por que le devolvía sus botas si debía estar molesto con ella?

Subió ambas manos dejando caer lo que llevaba antes y tomo las botas. En ese instante Link quedo en completo silencio viendo como Zelda miraba sus botas sin expresión alguna.

- "No quiere hablarme. Lo comprendo, Fui un idiota." Zelda, vine a disculparme. – Dijo con voz firme, tan firme que el mismo se sorprendió. – No debí… No debí propasarme contigo.

Zelda se sorprendió por tal proclamación. Y le devolvió su mirada llena de confusión y un dejo de tristeza y nostalgia. Ella era la que debía disculparse, no él. ¿Qué era lo que estaba mal con el guerrero?

- Link… - Murmuro su nombre, bajando la mirada de nuevo. Evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Por que estaba segura: Lo del salón volvería a repetirse. No se podría controlar. El murmullo fue tan bajo que el mismo link creyó no haberlo escuchado en realidad. – Soy yo la que debe disculparse, perdóname, ¿si? Olvidemos todo esto.

Lo último no estaba planeado, pero de alguna manera debía conservar su amistad. Se había dado cuenta que sin el, no podría vivir. Link la miraba con tristeza plasmada en su rostro. No sabia que hacer. No sabia que decir. Dentro de su mente estaba librando una gran batalla consigo mismo. Esforzándose por entenderse a si mismo. Pero recordó a su viejo amigo el instinto y dejo que él mismo lo guiara, total, nunca le había fallado.

Las palabras brotaron solas de su garganta.

Zelda llevaba rato esperando su respuesta, tan solo obteniendo una mirada fría y distante, interpretándola como su forma de decirle que no quería saber mas de ella. Lo que hizo que silenciosas lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

- No se si quiero olvidar. – Declaro el castaño, sobresaltando a su anfitriona. – No se si quiero olvidar lo que paso. Me sentí tan… Tan tranquilo, tan en paz.

Zelda había entrado en estado de shock nuevamente, tan solo escuchando lo que Link tenía que decir.

- No se si quiero que tu lo olvides. – Volvió a hablar Link, acercándose a la chica, mientras la misma retrocedía lentamente. – Me duele pensar que… No sentiste lo mismo que yo allá abajo.

La puerta se había cerrado tras Link, quedando aprisionados en la habitación de la chica. Link acercándose cada vez más y ella alejándose a la par.

Vine a disculparme porque no quiero que me odies – Hablo nuevamente el guerrero, levantando su mano izquierda y acariciando el brazo de su amiga. – No quiero pasar mi vida pensando… Pensando que no quieres verme… Pensando que no quieres estar conmigo.

Las piernas de ella chocaron con la cama de la habitación en donde se detuvo por fin. Pero él se seguía acercando y las lágrimas no paraban, esta vez de la felicidad que la embargaba y por un momento deseó ser tan valiente como su amigo.

- Por eso y por más. Perdóname, por favor. – Termino el castaño abrazando por fin a su amiga, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella recibiendo su dulce aroma. Y rogando a la diosa y a las diosas que lo ayudaron en su aventura: que lo ayudaran en ese momento. Porque no soportaría perderla a ella.

Zelda, que estaba intentando recuperar su voz, correspondió el dulce abrazo en el que se encontraba y acomodo su barbilla sobre la cabeza de su amigo.

- Link… - Suspiro, con la voz algo quebrada por el llanto, pero igualmente firme. – No tengo nada que perdonarte. Perdóname tú a mi. Yo fui una-

- Nunca, Zelda – Interrumpio con fuerza desde su refugio en el cuello de ella, sin poder evitar que su aliento chocara con la piel desnuda del cuello de la chica, la cual sintió un fuerte escalofrió, dejando escapar también un pequeño gemido que ambos decidieron ignorar. Link levanto la cabeza y vio la hermosa sonrisa que se reflejaba en el rostro de su más grande amiga. Una sonrisa llena de ternura y cariño mesclada con una gran felicidad. No pudo evitar subir sus manos y acariciar la suave piel de sus mejillas.

- Tú no hiciste nada malo. – Dijo, mientras lentamente se acercaba, cerrando los ojos y juntando sus frentes, mientras Zelda tomaba en sus manos las de su amigo. – Creo que… Ninguno hizo nada malo.

Ella se sorprendió ante el comentario pero prefirió no darle demasiada importancia, después de todo, su más loco sueño se estaba haciendo realidad. Link se encontraba nervioso, Muy, nervioso. No sabia que es lo que estaba haciendo, pero sentía que lo estaba haciendo bien. Eso que le había dicho era exactamente lo que había pensado, pero cuando lo escucho por primera vez en voz alta vio el gran significado que tenía. Y sin poderlo evitar: lo admitió en sus adentros.

- "Estoy enamorado de ella." – Pensó. No fue una pregunta, ni una exclamación. Fue una afirmación totalmente firme de parte del joven héroe. En la misma posición se mantuvieron largo rato, tan solo sintiendo la presencia tan reconfortante del otro.

- Yo… - Murmuró Zelda, Con lo ojos aún cerrados, pero haciendo que su compañero abriera los suyos. El sonrojo de hace rato volvía a estar presente – Te…

- Zelda… - Suspiro Link haciendo que ella abriera los ojos, observando su rostro también sonrojado. Había interrumpido a Zelda con toda la intención, todavía pensando en que esta lo rechazaría. – Debo de decirte algo. Algo muy importante.

- Dime. – Respondió Zelda. Ambos hablaban en susurros para que tan solo ellos escucharan. Ella seguía acariciando las manos del héroe que seguían en sus mejillas.

- Yo… acabo de darme cuenta de esto. D-Después de pensarlo mucho. – Link estaba haciendo tiempo. – Yo… Quiero decirte que yo… T-Te….

Zelda suponía lo que quería decir, pero no lo podía creer. No podía ser posible… ¿o si? Su cara demostraba sorpresa y emoción, pero esta era opacada por la incertidumbre. Link aun no decía nada.

- Yo te… Amo. – Termino por fin de decir Link e inmediatamente después de esto, sin darle tiempo a Zelda siquiera para alegrarse, entristecerse o enfadarse unió sus labios con los de su amiga. Logrando sentir cierto cosquilleo en su vientre y estomago. Sintiendo un sinfín de cosas que a la final no sabría explicar pero que le producían un profundo placer y alegría.

El beso fue prolongado, lento y torpe, con una pizca de inocencia derivada de la inexperiencia, pero ninguno negó después que lo disfruto. Las manos que el héroe tenia sobre la cara de su amiga bajaron haciendo un lento recorrido por los hombros y cadera hasta terminar en la cintura de ella. Atrayéndola mas, necesitaba sentirla cerca.

Zelda se sentía desfallecer, le parecía un maravilloso sueño lo que estaba pasando. Sus manos antes sobre las de su amado, subieron por el pecho, acariciando todo lo que podía, resultando como consecuencia pequeños gemidos de parte del castaño. Paso sus brazos por los hombros de él, una vez termino en su pecho, y lo abrazo con fuerza por la nuca, atrayéndolo todo lo que podía.

Necesidades básicas humanas, necesitaban respirar de nuevo, oxigenarse. Así que de mala gana se separaron y aun abrazados como estaban juntaron sus frentes y recobraron el aliento.

- Te amo. – Aclaró Zelda, un poco molesta con link por habérsele confesado primero, pero, así fue mejor. Es impresionante que, aun en esa situación, el castaño le hubiera infundado el valor que necesitaba para superarse. – Eres un tonto.

Link no creía lo que estaba escuchando, el esperaba una patada o al menos un grito, pero la chica correspondía sus sentimientos. Era el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra.

- ¿Por qué? – Se aventuro a preguntar el castaño.

- Por que me ganaste. Lo dijiste primero. – Le espeto mirándolo a los ojos con una gran y tierna sonrisa, que no denotaba enojo alguno.

- No es mi culpa, mis instintos me obligaron. – Lanzó la primera escusa que se le vino, porque realmente ya no estaba pensando, tan solo estaba admirando las hermosas facciones de su enamorada.

La lluvia hace rato que se había desatado en toda esa tierra, hacia mucho frio y los truenos eran aterradores, pero esas cosas poco le importaban a la pareja que recién iba comenzando ese mismo día. Para ellos en esa habitación hacia mucho calor y en definitiva, no querían separarse, no esa noche.

* * *

><p>Y Hey! esto puede que no termine ahí =D pero la continuacion de clasificacion M (xD) la subire dependiendo de la inspiracion que me llegue jaja, sorry, pero seria mi primer lemon y me tiene obligatoriamente que gustar a mi para poder subirlo jajaja xD<p>

Bueno, se aceptan cualquier tipo de comentarios! Menos por supuesto ofensivos :P


End file.
